fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Takamoto Nanami
Takamoto Nanami (高本 七美) is one of the main Cures of Lucky☆Pretty Cure!. She is Sachiko's childhood friend, and a member of the student council at their school. She is a hard-working academic who excels at her studies. She doesn't believe in things like luck and fate, and thinks there is always a logical explanation for everything. Nanami's alter-ego is Cure Chance (キュアチャンス). Her go-to phrase when dealing with Sachiko's antics and naivete is "You really are hopeless." Appearance Nanami has dark blue eyes and hair that reaches to her waist. Her bangs are eye-length, parted off-center to her left. She wears a pair of black-rimmed glasses for reading, but does not need them to see. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt, blue sweater-vest, and tan blazer with a pink bow tie, as well as a red pleated skirt, white kneesocks, and brown loafers. As Cure Chance, her appearance resembles Cure Lucky, but with coloring and slight style differences. Her eyes and hair are a bright blue color. Her hair becomes much longer, tied into a ponytail. Her outfit is composed of a blue tunic with white accents and a blue bow, blue arm warmers, a white skirt with dark blue tights underneath, and blue knee-high cuffed boots. Accessories include a blue jewel-shaped hair clip, a blue choker, a short white shoulder cape, and a brown, gold-trimmed belt with a satchel carrying her Fortune Module. Her choker and arm warmers have jewel-shaped gems set into them, identical to the hair clip. Personality Nanami is 14 years old, and a second-year student at her school. She is very reserved around most people, and only expresses her true feelings around people she trusts, like Sachiko and her parents, and cares very deeply for them as well. She has a love of books and puzzles, and uses her powers of observation to quickly analyze situations and come up with effective and efficient solutions to problems. When she was younger, she was an overachiever, but due to an incident, she avoided doing so out of fear of making others jealous and disliking her. Only with Sachiko's help and support has she recently been able to start coming out of her shell and being herself around others. Cure Chance "The tranquil wave of wisdom! Cure Chance!" 「英知の安らか波！キュアチャンス！」 Eichi no yasuraka nami! Kyua Chansu! Cure Chance (キュアチャンス) is the Pretty Cure alter-ego of Nanami. She transforms using her Fortune Module. Her purification attack is Chance Crystal Cascade (チャンスクリスタルカスケード). She creates a globe of water in front of her, and can use it to create a protective shield in front of her, or launch it as a projectile. When it strikes a Kyoujin, it encases it in a pillar of freezing water, which hardens into a giant jewel-shaped prison of ice, purifying the Kyoujin and dispersing the Fortune Energy it stole across the area. Relationships Yoshimura Sachiko: Nanami's best friend since childhood, the two have been nearly inseparable since they first met. Though she would never admit it, she finds Sachiko's cheerfulness endearing, and wants nothing more than to keep her safe from harm. Etymology Takamoto (高本): The taka can mean "high". The moto is written the same way has hon, which means "book". Her family name could be a reference to Nanami's love of books and high intelligence. Nanami (七美): The nana means "seven", which is considered a lucky number; ironic considering that she doesn't believe in luck. The mi means "beauty". Trivia * In the early stages of development, Nanami's first name was originally planned to be Minami, but with the release of Go! Princess Pretty Cure, her name was changed to avoid confusion between characters. * Her appearance bears a striking resemblance to iDOLM@STER character Chihaya Kisaragi. Also, both characters share the same VA, Asami Imai. Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Characters